Here's to You, Mrs Robinson
by Inks Inc
Summary: Mrs Robinson is in town and it's high time for some hard choices to become an even harder reality. Outside his office door, quietly unseen, Ana hears everything she needs to and more. Completed One-Shot.


"Christian, please. You are fooling yourself if you think she can change you. You cannot be changed, and you shouldn't be changed. You're perfect the way you are. I made you into the most perfect mould of yourself possible. Why are you allowing this imbecile of a girl to try and take that away from you? You're Christian Grey. You could have any submissive you like. Literally, any single one you desire. And yet time and time again, you refuse my offer to match you with someone who would serve you well for that vanilla fudge sundae! Why?"

The voices were muffled. Any misgivings she had about eavesdropping left Ana as anger boiled inside her. Mrs Robinson was on her top ten list of women to hate, but now she was biting the bit for pole position. She heard the muted sounds of a drink being placed down and the delicate sound of him clearing his throat.

"Elena. We have been through this. My answer remains the same. What doesn't remain the same however, is my patience for your treatment of Anastasia. She is in my life now. Maybe I'm fooling myself by thinking I can have more. Maybe I'm fucking dreaming, throwing my head in the clouds. But I've never been as…happy, as I am with her right now. And if that makes me a fool or an idiot, then so be it. I really don't give a shit. She's different, Elena. She's so different. She sees good in me. Sees me for more than a Dom or a millionaire. She just sees…me.

The sarcastic scoff blew through the walls of his office. Outside, Ana was too stunned to give a shit.

"Jesus H Christ. She's made you weak. I made you strong, Christian. It took me years and years and in she swans with her ridiculous ideas about things she doesn't understand and turns you into this? Into a simpering fucking imbecile? The kind of man who weeps about how precious his little flower is, how wonderful she is? Are you _kidding_ me, Christian? That girl is an anchor. She's destined to be with some artsy little painter somewhere. She'll raise boring little children and be happy in her mundane little life. That is not you. That is so far removed from you that I don't even have the words. Didn't I teach you better than this? You fuck them, you play with them and then you leave them. What part of that have you stopped understanding?"

A small snarl pooled at Ana's lips, her teeth baring instinctively.

How _dare_ she talk to him like that?

Her hand shot out to storm into the room, but his next words caught her off guard.

"This isn't going to work, Elena. I can see that now. There is simply no way it can continue like this."

She didn't need to be in the room to imagine the smug smile crossing Mrs Robinson's face.

"Well thank _god._ You're finally seeing reason. If you like, I can break it to Anastasia. I'll tell her to-"

"I'm talking about you, Elena. Well, you and I to be precise. I thought I could still have you in my life. Rightly or wrongly, you're correct. You did make me into who I am today. And at times, I don't know whether to get down on my knees and thank you for that fact or wrap my hands around your neck and strangle you for that fact. But we're here now and I am who I am. But that's not enough for me anymore. Anastasia, she started off as a sub. She really did. I desired her more than I've ever craved a submissive. But she became more, Elena. I didn't plan on it, but it happened. I don't look at her the way I looked at the rest of them. I don't want a contractual relationship with her. I want a _real_ relationship with her. Whatever the fuck that is, I admit I don't know. But I know I'm willing to try. Because she makes me feel like an actual person instead of a pretty predator. She makes me feel good. Young. She makes me feel happy. And you're not going to get in the way of that. I won't allow it."

Tears of sheer shock and painful happiness burst into Ana's eyes as her ear suctioned the door.

A stark silence was all that met her for a few moments.

Mrs Robinson's voice when she eventually spoke was so dripping in shock it was practically oily.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ana didn't need to be in the room to know he was doing that head tilt thing he did when he was serious as all fucking hell.

"We're done. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to hear from you again. I brought you here tonight to try and reach and understanding with you. I wanted you in my life. But you're not willing to accept Anastasia and I'm not willing to accept that unwillingness. You may have saved me all those years ago but I don't need saving now. And if I ever do, your kind of rescue isn't what I'd need. It would be her. It would be her kind of rescue that I'd need. You need to go now, Elena, and you need to never come back. I'll have our business interests divided with minimal fuss. There'll be no need for histrionics. But we are done. I thank you for everything you taught me. Whether I should be thanking you or strangling you, I don't know. That being said, this conversation is now at an end. Anastasia is waiting to have dinner and my time belongs to her now."

A slight pause, filled only with the frantic hammering of the eavesdropper's heart.

"I belong to her now."

A pregnant silence, broken eventually by a malicious laugh, tinkling with venom.

"You silly bastard. You'll see. You'll see what she does to you. But don't you dare come crying to me with your tail between your legs when you become too much for her and she leaves you. You want this, Christian? This cookie-cutter life? Then you have at it. But you'll never be able to run from who you are. No matter how much you want to. You're still the same fucked-up fifteen-year-old kid you always were. Always wanting what was no good for you. Well, now you have it. What you do with it is up to you. I'd wish you the best, but I can see how this is going to end. So, I'll wish you a speedy recovery instead. Goodbye, Christian."

Muffled noises of extraction filled the room and Ana bolted from the door.

Tiptoeing around the corner to the living room where she couldn't be seen, her sharp ears caught his last and parting remark. It stirred a happiness inside her that she couldn't contain and a smile burst onto her face as he freed himself of his biggest demon.

"Goodbye, Mrs Robinson."

A/N: Random One-Shot


End file.
